Haven Mega Mix
by KhalyadaRie
Summary: It's a mega mix and to make a long intro short, it came out as some people from Megaman end up in Haven City (from Jak II)
1. Draco

Mega Mix

Chapter 1: Draco

By

Cherie Duarte

'Ello people! A crazy idea crept into my head and I have to get it out. I was thinking about all these different things the other day and then there was a train collision in my mind – you see my thoughts are carried by trains in my mind – anyway and it produced this crazy idea. I was reading the first Harry Potter book, thinking about random things, remembering I didn't see Megaman last weekend, listening to music and had my Jak II strategy guide in view on my bed when, one train got lost when it was trying to chase a wondering thought (wondering thoughts are bad for trains) and the train slipped off it's track. It ran into several other trains – causing a major traffic jam and a 3 train pile up (the trains with the Harry Potter, Megaman, and Jak II thoughts on board). To make a long intro short, it came out as some people from Megaman end up in Haven City (from Jak II) and Ashelin and Torn's son's name is borrowed from the Harry Potter book.

And I'm supposed to be punished…. Being punished isn't so bad – it gives you time to do the things you should be doing, like reading good books, using your imagination and entertaining the children who, after a million times, don't get it that you're punished.

Oh- I don't own anything from Jak II, Megaman, or Harry Potter… too bad though… it would be sooooo fun.

One more thing, it takes place after Jak II but before Jak III

Do enjoy – and please review, it lets me know there are people out there…

"Word" = talking

'Brains' = thinking

fall = action

It was a normal day – about as normal as a day could be in Haven City. Draco, Ashelin and Torn's son, has returned home yesterday – a week before his 20th birthday. Ashelin and Torn haven't seen him in a long time. Ashelin and Torn thought it was best to send him away. It was just after his grandmother died and his grandfather, Praxis, had gone mad. They left their son with one of Ashelin's friends in the near by city – for now known as the City. After receiving news that Haven City was now under his mother's control he decided to come back, along with a few more surprises.

Draco stops by a bi door in the Palace. He isn't sure where they are. He has only been there one night and they expect him to find his way around? Draco leans close to the door and listens.

"Do you think he got lost?" (Ashelin)

"Hey, my directions aren't that bad…" (Torn) Draco hears a woman's laugh. Draco rolls his eyes. 'Yeah they're definitely in there…doin' what, I'd rather not think aboutbetter go in before they do somethin' crazy…' thinks Draco. Draco shakes his head at the thought and opens the door.

"Hi ma, dad…" (Draco) He looks t his parents, both on the chair at the top of the stairs in the Palace throne room. The two adults stand and come down the stairs.

"You're late." (Torn) Draco walks in, relieved that the two decided not to continue with what ever it was that they were doing.

"Hot a little lost." (Draco) Ashelin smitks.

"Figured that." (Ashelin) Torn makes a face.

"So what's been happening? It's been a while since either of you wrote to me…" (Draco) it takes a while for Ashelin and Torn to explain and by the time they're done breakfast arrives on a cart accompanied by three chairs. The three begin to eat.

"How've you been?" (Torn) Draco swallows his food.

"Fair. Nothing too interesting has happened." (Draco)

"What kind of job do you have?" (Ashelin) Draco closes his eyes to think for a minute. 'Best be careful with what I say… if they knew about it I'd be in a lot of trouble…' thinks Draco.

"Right now, I work on the City's weapons and security computer systems…" (Draco) He smiles a fake smile. 'Well sort'a more like a cover up job for my other one… it'll be over before they realize it's happening… best keep it cool though….' thinks Draco.

"And before that?" (Torn) He eyes his son suspiciously.

"Ah, nothin' much – jus' little stuff." (Draco) He bit into a sausage, failing to tell them what those 'little jobs' were. 'That's better, keep with the "kid" talk and they'll never know…' thinks Draco.

"Ya know, you could've called me to help out – " (Draco)

"Did you have any army training?" (Torn)

"Uh… well no, not really." (Draco) 'Nothing listed in the City's army directory.'

"Then you probably wouldn't' have been able to help." (Ashelin) Torn glances over at Ashelin giving her a look that says 'If he was here all those years he would have been training'.

"Oh… Well I could start training here… to help out the next time you need it." (Draco) 'Not that I'd really help out,' thinks Draco.

"What about your job in the other city?" (Ashelin)

"Not a problem, I could work on it here – I mean that city is sooo advan-" (Draco) He looks at both his parents, who in turn look at each other. Ashelin gives Torn a look that says 'I told you I left our son in good hands'. Torn nods his head and finishes that last of his meal.

"Sure, you can stay. You can start training under your father." (Ashelin) Torn looks at her.

"But Ash, our vaca-" (Torn) Ashelin smiles.

"What? Don't you want to work with you own son?" (Draco) He makes a face.

"It's not that, we just –" (Torn) Draco looks at the two of them.

"Haven't got married yet or planning the honey moon?" (Draco) Torn makes a face.

"Um…" (Torn)

"Look we can do that next week. uses sarcastic voice for next line It's not like we'll be so far apart." (Ashelin)

"What about the baby?" (Torn) Draco makes a face.

"I'll work with you both until I can't. Don't worry about it." (Ashelin)

"What baby?" (Draco) Ashelin turns to Dracor.

"I'm pregnant, which makes you a big brother, Draco." (Ashelin) Draco smiles. 'Great, another problem,' thinks Draco.

"Oh… so this is what happens while I'm not around, huh? Draco fakes another smile Am I going to have to keep an eye on you two?" (Draco) The three laugh and they leave.

"You can use this room, it's has all the best access channels." (Ashelin) The three are standing in the door way of the room.

"Yes, and it's not far from your room either." (Torn)

"Thanks ma, dad." (Draco) He hugs both his parents, probably an awkward moment for them, and walks over to the main computer.

"Anything for our son." (Ashelin) She and Torn leave.

"Ah… nice… not as advanced as mine back at home, but it will do…" (Draco) He stands up and further investigates the room.

Various sized computer panels line the walls of the room. On one wall, near the back corner of the room, us what looks like a portal. It is as high as the wall and circular. Strange markings decorate its edges. It looks old and broken down. Draco pauses for a moment in front of it. 'Could come in handy… if I had the proper equipment'. He sits back at the main computer and begins his net search. When he comes to an inaccessible page he bangs his fist on the desk, causing a small wooden box to fall behind the desk.

"Dan!" (Draco) He shakes his head, stands up and leans over the desk. The small box has landed on a few wires. He reaches his arm behind the desk to grab it. As he picks the box up, one wire that was knocked loose bounces up a bit. As it bounces up it's unplugged tip brushes by an empty space inside the circular portal. Silently and unnoticeably the portal activates. Draco places the box down on the desk and returns to the screen. He relises the change on the screen.

"Hm…." (Draco)

Ah HA! I'll stop here for now, just for an itty bitty break. Well what do you think so far? Don't worry it gets better – things just have to warm up, that's all.

Please review…. It makes me sooooo happy.


	2. DenTech City to Haven City

Mega Mix

Chapter 2: DenTech City to Haven City

By

Cherie Duarte

HI! Back again with chapter 2. Ok let's recap (really short) – Draco has returned home to his parents, Ashelin and Torn, in Haven City. Draco was staying a friend of Ashelin's in another city, just called the City. Ashelin is pregnant, don't know if it's another boy or a girl yet. Um… he's staying in Haven City now with his own plot. A loose wire has activated a portal and changed the internet on his computer. Ok, now that that's done let's move on. As before I don't own any thing that isn't mine and I want to go swimming.

"Word" = talking

'Brains' = thinking

fall = action

- - = going to another "world"

- -

Meanwhile in DenTech City at DenTech Collage –

It's been nine years and Lan, Maylu and Yai are in their second year at college. Maylu and Lan have been going out for the past three years. Maylu and Lan are 19 and Yai is 17. Megaman and Roll have been officially going out for about a year.

Lan, Maylu and Yai are studying in Yai's dorm when they are alerted by their navis. It is a late night and most of the students are sleeping. The three have their PETs hooked up to the net.

"Hey Lan, some new page has opened up…" (Megaman)

"Yeah and it's really weird…" (Roll)

"There is nothing but a twisting purplish-blue warp hole." (Glyde) Lan shrugs.

"Let's see this "warp hole"." (Lan) The three kids pick up their PETs and watch as their navis go to the purplish-blue warp hole page. It is a strange room, with only the portal in it standing out against the white walls. If any one had walked in they would have thought it funny to see the three kids leaning over their PETs and staring at nothing but a purplish-blue warp hole. The three navis approach it carefully. When they are only a foot or so away the strangest thing happens. Six hands come out of the warp hole, 3 grabbing the navis and 3 rushing out into the real world, grabbing the three humans staring in. The hands drag them into the warp hole and for a moment the humans and navis are standing side by side. And the seconds later "POP" – Lan, Maylu, and Yai land hard on a cold stone floor. Their PETs are spit out of the portal and land beside them. The three, rather confused, look at their PETs.

"HEY! Where's Megaman!?!" (Lan) He presses buttons on his PET.

"And Roll!?! She's missing too!" (Maylu) She stares at her PET. Both are empty of their navis, only showing a blank screen.

"They were standing right beside me…" (Glyde) he looks up from his PET at Yai.

"It is possible that they didn't make it through…" (Draco)

"Huh?" (Lan)

"I don't think we're in DenTech City anymore…" (Yai) She looks up.

"Where are we?" (Maylu) She looks confused at her two friends.

"How'd we get here?" (Lan) They finally take a look around. The room is dimly lit, yet it still has a high tech look to it. Computer panels like the walls and heavy, long, red drapes cover the single window in the room.

"You're in Haven City, to be exact, in my computer lab." (Draco)

"Haven City?" (Yai)

"Yes, Haven City. How you got here, I'm not completely sure…" (Draco) 'All I know is that they appeared when I clicked on that funny looking twisty thing,' thinks Draco.

"So then there's no guarantee that we can go back?" (Lan)

"Back to where?" (Draco) He turns to the computer.

"DenTech City." (Maylu)

"I don't see how." (Draco) He types lot and then stops to face them. The three have a sad look on their faces.

"Cheer up Miss Yai, perhaps I could find something on the net?" (Glyde) Yai looks around for a place to jack in Glyde, but finds none. 'This isn't like DenTech City at all…' thinks Yai.

"My name's Draco." (Draco) He turns off the computer and waits for their names.

"I'm Lan."

"I'm Maylu."

"I'm Yai; you may call me _Miss Yai_."

"And I'm Glyde."

"Ok then, now that we're all introduced… I'm sure you're going to need some place to stay, right?" (Draco) The three look at each other and nod.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here – since I doubt you'll be getting home anytime soon. There's plenty of room in the palace." (Draco)

"What about our families? They're going to know we're gone…"(Maylu) She looks around worried.

"And college? It'll be such a waist of money to pay for it and not even be there…" (Yai)

"What are we going to do here?" (Lan)

"They'll all have to do with out you; as for what you can do here – well, there's plenty to do. My parents should be able to find all of you something to do for good money." (Draco) The three humans sigh, turn and look at each other. They talk quietly to each other for a few minutes and with some advice from Glyde, they decide to go along with Draco. Draco takes them to his parents.

"So they just _appeared_ in the com lab?" (Torn) He's standing with his arms crossed looking slightly annoyed. 'The last time we had time travelers… everything turned inside out…' thinks Torn.

"Yeah…it was really strange." (Draco) 'Strange that the minute I clicked on that funny looking thing that they "popped" into my lab…' thinks Draco. The three humans, who are sitting in chairs at the other end of the room, remain silent as Draco and his parents talk.

"Another rift must have opened…" (Ashelin) She looks at the three humans. 'A very strange rift, hopefully no more things come out of there, we don't need another war…' thinks Ashelin.

"They'll be hard to go unnoticed…" (Torn) He glances at the three humans.

"Just look at those ears… and their clothes." (Torn)

"They'll have to stay in the Palace for a while – until I can do something so it won't be such a problem." (Ashelin)

"As for a job – maybe they can join you in the morning." (Torn) Draco looks back at the humans.

"Perhaps." (Draco)

"There are some empty rooms in the corridor your room's in, they could use those." (Ashelin)

"Ok. Well, I'll go get them settled in and leave you to up to…laugh what ever _business_ you two were up to." (Draco) He turns and motions for the humans to follow him. The three follow him out of the room.

"So, we're staying here?" (Lan)

"Yeah…" (Draco) 'They might come in handy… I'll get a closer look at those things they carry around tomorrow…' thinks Draco. He leads them down several halls. Glyde is busy thinking about the current situation.

"What did she mean by problems?" (Maylu)

"You look different, you dress different… others may not like that, especially after the last time we had visitors… we'll see what we can do to fit you in tomorrow." (Draco)

"What kind of work are you doing tomorrow?" (Yai)

"Training…" (Draco) 'And studying…' thinks Draco.

"For what?" (Glyde)

"For the army here – the Krimson Guard actually." (Draco)

"What!?!" (every one but Draco)

"How can you expect – a beautiful girl like me – to do something like that?!!" (Yai) Yai stops walking.

"Simple – there isn't anythin' better to do. _Unles you want to be strip dancer at a bar _ or a mechanic, there isn't any open jobs for people who don't know much 'bout the city." (Draco) Yai starts walking again, only to have to stop again. Draco walks ina a.

"Uh – they call this empty?" (Draco) He walks out shaking his head and walks across the hall to another door. This process continues on until there are only two doors left to check.

"Well, obviously my room isn't empty." (Draco) He opens the other door.

"Well… it's not exactly empty, but it's the best I've seen so far. Ok, c'mon in." (Draco) The three humans walk in to the room.

It's not as big as the other room in the Palace. It is decorated in red and black. Red is the color of the thick rug and the walls are a pale white. The drapes on the 2 large windows across from the door are black with red trimming, There is a large bed – a canopy top with red and black sheets and pillows. There are two small wooden bureaus along the wall on each side of the bed. There are also a few boxes her e and there along the walls.

"This is it." (Draco) The three look around the room.

"This is completely unacceptable – in a _Palace_ yet! And this is where you expect me to sleep.?" (Yai)

"Please Miss Yai, we are guest…" (Glyde) Yai looks at her PET and makes a face, he's right, they are guests.

"Look, this city's faced some hard times and most of it is under construction – including this Palace." (Draco) Yai makes another face.

"It's not that bad…it's kind'a like the dorm rooms." (Lan) He looks around and yawns.

"Let's just relax for a while, get things together firt." (Maylu) Maylu sits on the bed.

"Yeah, there'll be more time tomorrow to think things through." (Lan)

"If you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Some one'll bring you some food… and clothes. Right now I say you the girl on the bed's idea – relax." (Draco) He walks out.

Well that's all for chapter 2. Now we know they're staying, but we don't know what happened to Megaman and Roll. Find out in the next chapter!!! Thanks for your time and please review on your way out... strange, I know.


End file.
